Dolan Betram
Dolan Betram is a belligerent but friendly half-orc butcher living in Orlane, Touissaint. He likes to drink and has a tendency to exaggerate and tell tall-tales. Description Appearance Dolan stands an imposing 6'07" with a broad, muscular figure. He has light green skin with a heavy jaw and small tusks. His dark brown hair is always kept short. He has his father's bright green eyes. He is missing a number of fingers, which is a story that he is always willing to tell. He also has a number of tattoos on his chest and back. Personality Dolan is boisterous half-orc with a tendency toward belligerence and tall tales. He loves drinking and gambling, and is actually very passionate about his job. He finds it's actually very therapeutic and helps him curb his more animalistic instincts. He has a reputation as something of a liar. Growing up, he always said he had a girlfriend who lived in the woods around town, whose father was a trapper so you wouldn't have met her. As an adult, he claims to have had a run-in with a bugbear and that the two of them fought, leaving Dolan with two fewer fingers. Most locals believe he probably just accidentally cut his fingers off at work. Others think he did it on purpose to get attention. Regardless, his penchant for lies and exaggeration in all matters not relating to his business doesn't help lend credence to his version of events. Biography Background Dolan is the son of Jacob Betram, the town's former butcher, and an unnamed orc or half-orc woman. Jacob never spoke of Dolan's mother, which did always make Dolan wonder if Jacob was his natural father. Dolan was left on Jacob's doorstep at only a few weeks old. Jacob took the baby in with no hesitation and raised him to be polite and kind toward others. Dolan's half-orc instincts were powerful as a child, but have calmed down with age, partially due to his father's influence and church attendance. Working at the butcher's from a young age, Dolan proved a natural at the job. When Jacob eventually retired, he left the business to Dolan, who has been running the business ever since. In the Game Dolan was seen on the night of 19 Quen'pillar having a cold one with his buddy Damon at the Rusty Dragon. Appearances Volume 1 * Chapter 1x01 - '"The Town of Orlane" * '''Chapter 1x02 - '"Netheril" Relationships Damon Husker Dolan and Damon have been best friends for the last ten years, when Damon returned to Orlane and opened '''The Goblin Squash Stables. The two hang out almost every day, talking or playing cards over a few pints at the Rusty Dragon. Character Information Half-Orc Abilities * Darkvision -''' 60 ft. * 'Intimidating: '+2 to Intimidate checks * '''Orc Blood: '''Half-Orcs count as both humans and orcs for any effect related to race. * '''Orc Ferocity: '''Once per day, when a half-orc is brought below 0 hit points but not killed, he can fight on for one more round as if disabled. At the end of his next turn, unless brought to above 0 hit points, he immediately falls unconscious and begins dying. * '''Tough: '''Half-Orcs gain a +2 bonus on saves vs. Poison and environmental effects. Trivia * Dolan is an avid follower of the Wild Mother. * He is desperately in love with '''Katerina Vinder and has been trying to woo her with bad poetry and fine cuts of meat, to no avail.